Christmas Life
by Hashi-Hashi
Summary: Part of the family life series. Sebastian and Ciel go through their first Christmas as a family. As a first time dad sebastian does his best to give his son the christmas that he never had. Ciel acts cute and innocent and sebastian is a loving caring faher same as claude Claudexsebastian brotherly love:Alois and Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm trying to break out of my slump. I have twenty stories started and this is the furthest that I have gotten with any of them. So I hearby name this drabble and tell anyone who wishes to flame to hit the back button and find someone else.

Disclaimer: List of what I own of Kuroshitsuji:

.

.

.

-end list.-

Ie. I own nothing, someone else does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((Rgrthjt78ijetrsfdojdaoifjwrp igjirogorjgoaejfoadsjfoasdjv oierjy94wt5uq34t9pioerjfoeij afosdijfsoadjfsaodpf))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian smiled and looked down at the big white sack of gifts that he had bought for his little boy. Of course Ciel didn't know about the technicalities of Christmas- no more than it was what rich kids looked forward to once their birthdays had passed.

Sebastian was looking forward to Ciel's first Christmas and had gone to great lengths to keep his preparations a secret so that it wouldn't spoil the special day. He wanted everything to be perfect and he would go to any extreme for it to be that way.

But even with all of his furious hurrying, Christmas was only two days away and he had yet to convince ciel to relax around his mother. If he couldn't get Ciel to relax he might find that the majority of Christmas would be spent with a clingy, nervous ciel. Not that he minded, but he was sure that it wouldn't make a happy memorable Christmas for his son.

Luckily, Sebastian's mother Victoria had taken an instant liking to Ciel as had her other granddaughter Elizabeth, better known as Lizzie.

Ciel was scared of them both, Victoria because of her natural high standing in close social circles and his cruel warning from Alois about doing anything wrong or silly in front of her. That meant that Ciel was so self conscious about she might think that he could barely stand to be in the room unless he was clinging desperately onto Sebastian. Also Lizzie had taken to screaming and pinching his cheeks every time they were in the same room which didn't help the little blue haired boy to calm down one bit.

A light creak of the door gave Sebastian three seconds to hide the presents that he had bought, before Ciel crept over to him and wrapped his arms around his leg. Sebastian patted his head and lifted him up onto his hip knowing instinctively what he wanted.

"Hey little man, did Lizzie and Victoria scare you again?" Ciel buried his head in Sebastian's suit and refused to answer. Sebastian chuckled and patted his back calmingly, moving out of the room swiftly, before Ciel started to question him about what he was doing in the first place.

After some thought on where to take him, Sebastian brought his son down into the kitchen and sat him up on the bench. "So what do you want to eat hmm? Raspberry tart, chocolate strawberries, vanilla icecream with sprinkles. What is it?"

Ciel shrugged and clung back onto Sebastian again. The young actor sighed and went back to trying to comfort his son. "It'll be okay, they're only here until boxing day and then they're gone. But you know they're both not that bad…well Elizabeth can be pretty over the top but she means well and that's what counts."

Ciel didn't respond he only tucked himself more into Sebastian's chest and was content to stay there nice while Sebastian experimented in the kitchen.

1234567890-098765432234567890987653iopo 532qwertyuioo er5t6y7u89po87654323456789``````

Victoria came down into the Kitchen a few hours later knowing that she would find her own son in there without a doubt. She saw him spinning slowly and humming along to the soft Frank Sinatra music in the background.

She smiled, it was nice to see him so relaxed and not stressed about media releases or social groups. That little grandson of her was clearly doing a world of good to her family.

"Sebastian…is he okay? I think I let Lizzie get a little too excited before. He's such a shy little thing, it is obvious that he would have been overwhelmed. I guess I just forget sometimes…I mean, you were never shy. I remember that one time when you walked right up to every lovely girl in the room and asked them to dance." She chuckled lightly "And in that sweet little suit that you used to wear all the time. Oh goodness you were so cute!"

Sebastian gave her a look. "Mother, that was an awfully long time ago and please try not to talk so loudly, my son is actually asleep. He doesn't sleep that well either so I'm dreading the possibility of anything waking him up."

"Oh" Victoria looked apologetic and held out her arms. "Can I hold my grandson for the first time then?"

Sebastian shook his head. "He's still a little nervous Mother. I'm afraid my boyfriend's son teased him a bit…and well, he's easily influenced sometimes." Sebastian stroked his son's hair gently and started to walk out of the kitchen intending to go sit down on the couch and wait for Ciel to wake up again before he put him into bed. Sebastian knew that he slept better after he'd been cuddled a bit, although the little boy would never admit to it.

Victoria followed them. "I put Elizabeth to bed, she was tired after arriving today. But you know, you have organised things surprisingly well. Not that I don't think that we couldn't have held Christmas day at my place." She looked up at the roof trying to look uncaring.

Sebastian 'tsked.' "You don't understand mother. This is the first Christmas that Ciel has ever had, I don't want him to be trying to deal with too many new things at once. It's only been recent that he's been well adjusted enough to wander around the house by himself. Especially since the kidnapping – you read about that obviously."

Victoria nodded. "Well I had to considering that you never call me. How else am I supposed to know what my lovely son is up to these days."

Sebastian frowned. "I don't need to call you, every magazine in the world follows me and Ciel daily. I swear there's more blogs on how I am as a father than there is on how to be a father."

Victoria chuckled. "That's the price that we pay to be famous son."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and sighed. "And look at me making him have to deal with it too. Do you think that it would be worth me pulling out of the business now? Maybe I could give him a chance at a normal life."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "He's already in up to his neck. There would be no way that you could drag him out of it now. Your best bet is to act like every other celebrity parent, do the best that you can."

Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him and kissed his forehead. "You're right. Don't worry Ciel, I'll make sure that you have a good life."

"You better make sure that my grandson is happy. Because whether or not he loves me now, he has got to be the cutest little thing I have seen in a long time. So if you don't do the right thing by him, I can promise you, I'll take him away and spoil him rotten!"

Ciel shifted in Sebastian's arms and the two adults chuckled lightly at their own jokes and carried him off to bed. They had things to get organised for Christmas, and it had to be their best job yet.

343567809876543234567890-0987654321234567~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An: So, you want a follow up? I think I may have actually fixed my writers block with that-hopefully I still have more stuff to write!

-speaking of which is anyone waiting on any chapters from me?

Xx Hashi


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian stood at the door and let his boyfriend Claude in. His blonde son, Alois darted past Sebastian, yelling hi over his shoulder before he began his usual hunt for Ciel.

Claude reached out too slow to grab him and hanna took off after him struggling to keep up with her long mauve dress swinging around her ankles.

"I'm sorry." Claude let his head 'thunk' onto Sebastian's shoulder in despair. "I'm pretty sure he has ADHD. I went to my office and had him sit still for ten minutes and now look." He gestured helplessly at the empty hall.

Sebastian chuckled and patted his boyfriend on the back. "He's young, I'm sure it is just a phase. The minute he sees Ciel he always calms down anyway."

There was a muffled agreement and more whining, Sebastian smirked as he lead his boyfriend down the hall to where Alois had found Ciel and Lizzie.

Victoria was sitting in a corner keeping an eye on them with Hanna, while the two of them flicked through the latest gossip magazines. They had a good friendship, Hanna often swapping the latest gossip in exchange for rumours on her favourite celebrities.

Alois was sitting on the right of Ciel on the big couch that they had, reading him a new book that he had been given by Claude.

Lizzie was sitting on the other side of Ciel and jabbed her finger on the word that Alois said wrong. She was the oldest of the three and claimed that at nine years she knew everything and Alois was just a silly, stinky, little boy.

This made Alois mad and upset, so he leaned over Ciel and shoved Lizze onto the floor.

The little girl landed on her bottom and blinked up at Alois before she scowled and stood up again. "You pushed me!"

Victoria and Hanna were up and watching the three but they hadn't moved in to help, wondering if the children could figure it out themselves.

Sebastian and Claude hovered in the door way, both shocked that Alois had responded in such a way to Lizze.

"I don't like you! You're really mean!" Lizzie jabbed a Finger at Alois before she pushed Alois back.

But she was coming in from a funny angle. As her hands reached out to push Alois, Ciel shifted and she hit him on the shoulder, pushing him back into Alois.

Ciel's head flew back, and he hit the hard bit of the chair with his head. His shoulder was pushed into Alois ribs and Ciel was sure he had a bruise from it.

Sebastian didn't hesitate then, he rushed into the room, just as the first little sniffles could be heard from Ciel.

He picked his little boy up and cradled him close, ignoring everyone else in the room and walking back out towards another sitting room.

Claude picked up Alois, who was rubbing at his ribs. He sighed, "you should never push a girl Alois."

"She pushed Ciel!" Alois looked up at him with wide watery eyes.

"Hush, it's okay...and ciel's a boy." He raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off and letting Alois whine and sniffle into his chest.

Victoria rolled her eyes at her granddaughter. "Must you be so much like your mother? Ladies never, never push back! They fight with their eyes." She demonstrated. "And if the lady is a real...so and so you ruin her reputation with words. But never with fists!"

Lizzie looked crestfallen and sat on the couch with her hands in her lap refusing the comforting hold of her grandmother.

Meanwhile Sebastian was chuckling at the cuteness of his son. He tried to keep a straight face while Ciel pointed out all the places that were 'ouchy'. Obediently he rubbed and kissed each of them better. Before letting Ciel rest his head against his chest again.

He could only hope that Alois and Lizzie would sort out their differences eventually.

"Daddy? Daddy..." Ciel tugged on Sebastian's shirt.

He looked down. "Hmm?"

"Who's Santa Claus?" Sebastian's eyes widened and he pulled Ciel in close. It always surprised him when Ciel asked him a question that he'd grown up knowing.

"Well, he is a really happy, fat man who wears a bright red suit and a funny hat. Especially the children love him, because he has special helpers that make presents for all the boys and girls. But not the naughty ones."

Ciel thought about this for a moment. "Does that mean Alois and Lizzie won't get anything because they pushed each other?"

"Well no, because I am sure that Alois and Lizzie said sorry and Santa takes people off the naughty list when they say sorry for what they did wrong." Sebastian shifted Ciel, figuring that now he'd stopped crying it was probably safe to go back with the rest of them.

"Oh" he looked like he was going to say something else for a moment but stopped himself. "... Are we going back to see Alois?" Sebastian nodded and walked back into the room. He set Ciel down on his feet and Alois immediately wrapped his arms around Ciel.

Claude looked exasperated and Sebastian smirked patting his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's okay, no one was hurt badly. They'll figure things out."

Raising his eyes to the ceiling Claude muttered, "I hope they do."

The two boys ignored Lizzie and played superhero until Lucy, one of the helpers, informed them that dinner was ready.

Alois took Ciel by the hand and lead him into the big dining room. The two of them stared and their eyes went as round as saucers. The entire room had been covered in Christmas decorations, tinsel, holly and gold bells were strung around the room and the table laden with angel statues and a long silver runner sprinkled with glitter.

It looked like a scene out of women's day and no doubt it would be featured somewhere in the Christmas issue. The two children ran up to their usual seats and clambered onto them, eager to be able to see more of the decorations from a higher perch.

Sebastian came around and tucked ciel's chair in and did the same with Alois. Claude smiled at him before he sat down next to his blonde son and Sebastian reached out and held his hand.

Ciel smiled, it had taken a while for him to get used to Claude, but he liked him now. Especially if it meant he and Alois could become real brothers. Although they spent enough time together for it to feel like they were brothers already.

Sebastian hand fed the last bit of ciel's dinner to him then whispered in his ear. "Why don't you go ask Lucy if she can help you get the tree down?"

Ciel frowned struggling yo make the right sentence to ask what he was thinking. "I cut a tree down?"

Sebastian face palmed, Ciel didn't know about Christmas trees either. "Claude, do you want to get the tree down?"

Both Alois and Lizzie sat up. "You haven't put your tree up yet!" Lizzie's pigtails bounced with excitement. Ciel watched them confused about their excitement, he and Alois climbed trees all the time. Admittedly he'd never put one up, he just assumed they were already there.

Sebastian caught his son's expression and chuckled. "Come on Ciel, I think everyone wants to show you what a Christmas tree is."

He took his hand and lead him out of the dining room and into the sitting room that they used the most. Claude and Lucy had already separated the branches and gotten the boxes out full of beautiful decorations.

Ciel craned his neck to have a look in the box. Noticing his fascination Sebastian led him over. But Ciel didn't move to pick them up, he only stepped backwards careful not to step on anything.

Crouching down Claude held out a rocking horse decoration. "Here, do you want to help me put it on the tree?"

Cautiously and not taking his eyes off Claude. Ciel reached out to touch the horse. He pulled his hand away a little bit but Claude encourage him and he took the decoration. His eyes flickered around like he was waiting for someone to get angry.

Victoria watched the exchange, she'd read the stories about Ciel coming from a abusive background, but she didn't think that he would be still suffering the effects.

Claude led him over to the tree and started to explain to him the importance of a Christmas tree while Sebastian looked over at his mother. "Mother? Are you alright?"

"He seemed rather worried about taking that decoration." She watched him with Claude.

He nodded. "It's his first Christmas. He's never even heard of this before." He chuckled. "You should have seen him when I gave him his first present. He just stared at me, he didn't understand it at all."

Victoria turned to him, "Sebastian, shouldn't he have forgotten what happened to him by now? It's been a long time."

Sebastian pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. "I still haven't forgotten what they did to him and I don't even know half of it. He was brought up to fear being touched, cared or even talking freely. You have no idea how long it took for me to convince him that it was okay to ask for a hug. Even to let me stroke his hair, he just used to freak out."

The two of them watched Ciel as he helped Claude to hang decorations up on the higher branches.

Claude lifted him up slowly so that he could place the angel on top of the tree. Victoria sighed, "I guess you're right. But he just seems to be so cute, it's almost impossible for me to see anyone being able to hurt him like that."

"I think that too, it just makes me want to hold him close and protect him from everything in the world."

"Sounds like helicopter parent syndrome**" Sebastian chuckled at his mother's humour.

Claude huffed and pulled his boyfriend back over to him. "Do I get a kiss under the mistletoe?"

"You would, if we'd hung any up." Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned around, only to get a face full of mistletoe.

"Found some." Claude smirked into his ear and planted light kisses on his neck, before moving in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Alois and Ciel both pulled faces and continued decorating the tree sticking decorations wherever they could reach, and skilfully avoiding Lizzie who was decorating her part of the tree in pink decorations only.

Victoria rolled her eyes at claude and sebastian, clearing her throat before gesturing towards the children. "Not in front of my grandchildren please."

The two broke apart, slightly tinged pink and murmured their apologies. Ciel ran up to Sebastian and grabbed his hand again. He watched quietly as Alois and Lizzie fought over a silvery bauble.

They tugged it backwards and forwards between them. Glaring at each other and hissing insults.

Victoria and Hanna were quick to pull the two apart and place the bauble in the middle of the two sections in am attempt to restore peace.

But it was too late and they were both too tired to want to say sorry. Alois was handed to  
Claude who calmed him down enough to get him ready for bed.

Lizzie and Victoria were guided to their rooms by Lucy and Lizzie shot one last glare at Alois before she left.

Sebastian shook his head and lifted Ciel up onto his hip. "All ready for bed?"

Ciel nodded. "Yeah...but daddy?"

Sebastian started walking towards the bedroom. "Mhmm?"

"Will Finny be back tonight?"

"Uh yeah, later why?" Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest and clutched the shirt sleeve tightly.

"Because I'm scared Santa Claus is going to break in and take me away."

Sebastian paused. "What made you think that Santa would do that?" He pulled Ciel closer to him and held him protectively.

"So that he can leave you someone better." Ciel sniffed.

"Better? What do you mean?" He sat Ciel down on his lap, while he perched on the corner of Ciel's bed.

"A child who's confident and strong like Alois or bossy and smart like Lizzie. Not like me." Ciel tried to pull a brave face and pull himself away from Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't let him pull away. He stroked ciel's back and pressed a light kiss on the top of his head. "But I love you so much. There is no one that could ever replace you. You're my special little boy."

"Even though I have an eyepatch?"Ciel looked up at him a little bit of doubt left in his eyes.

Taking the eye patch off and revealing the scarred lump beneath Sebastian smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

-/::::;;;;;(((((;:;:;:;:;:;:;:434;:;:;:;:;:;:;:)))));;;;;;;;:::::/-

An: sorry it took so long. But it's double my normal length and it took me longer to focus-again- so sorry, but look it's here. You've read it ((unless you just like reading my author notes, in which case you're awesome XD))

**an over protective parent


	3. Chapter 3

An: well sheesh. Rejected Author here. Does it kill to say I read it? Two responses. One favourite and a follow and one review. Was it that bad? I kinda thought the chapter was cute. But anyways. This is the final chapter.

DEDICATED TO LittlePuffyForever~ 3  
-/::;;:::/-

It had finally come. Christmas Day.

Alois and Ciel had shared a bed on Christmas Eve and so Ciel was treated to waking up with a bouncing Alois. "Hurry up! Hurry up! Santa has been! He's left presents! Come look!"

Finnian knelt down next to ciel's bed and pulled a jumper over the head of the fragile boy before lifting him up and pulling ugg boots on. Then he let him run down the hall way with Alois.

"Alois! Be gentle with your brother please!" Hanna called out desperately, she smiled at Finny and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Finny blushed, "y-yeah. You too Hanna."

Bard slumped between the middle of the two. "God, what time did those brats wake up?"

Finnian checked his watch, "around five. That's not bad really." Bard gave him an incredulous look and slunk over to a couch to moan about being tired to the pillows.

Meyrin came out next she sat on the couch and patted bard's shoulder comfortingly. Ciel yawned and cuddled up next to Alois not understanding his excitement.

Victoria came out of her room looking excited to see three of her grandchildren getting presents on Christmas. "Hello my little darlings! We woke up early didn't we?" Ciel blinked up at her sleepily before dropping his head back onto Alois's shoulder.

Alois turned to Victoria, "can we look at our santa presents?"

Turning towards her sons bedroom and smirking, "I think that's a good idea. My son s clearly not going to becoming out for a few minutes."

Three Santa sacks were filled to the brim with toys. Alois pointed out his and ciels and sat his little brother next to his. "these are all from santa ciel!" alois grinned his eyes sparkling with childish delight.

Lizzie joined them as they sat down next to their own sacks and she gave Ciel a big hug before glaring at Alois who was on the other side of Ciel.

Alois pretended not to notice and gripped ciel's hand tightly.

Ciel didn't know what to do so he stood up to wander off and go back to bed. But Finnian was excited to see ciel's reactions so he pulled him down onto his lap and pulled one of the toys out.

"Look Ciel, this is one of the things that Santa bought for you!" Ciel took it, it was a new racing car. Alois had a similar green one. He turned it over in his hands looking at it with innocent wonder. "How'd Santa know I like blue?" He asked Finnian.

His body guard chuckled, "I think your daddy might have told him."

Sebastian and Claude chose that moment to stumble out of their rooms, hair messy and grinning sheepishly at Sebastian's mother.

"Nice to see you boys. I thought you were never going to leave that room." Victoria raised her eyebrows knowingly and Sebastian and Claude looked appropriately embarrassed.

Lucy broke up the awkward silence with calls of coffee for the tired adults and hot chocolate for the children.

Finnian and Hanna swapped places with Claude and Sebastian.

Sebastian kissed ciel's cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Do you want to see what else Santa bought you?"

The next thing Ciel pulled out was a white uniform and a little booklet. It was a taekwondo uniform. The little boy turned and grinned. "Do I get to start classes!"

Sebastian chuckled and nodded encouraging him to go on looking through his gifts.

In the end Ciel was surrounded by a pile of new toys as was Alois and Lizzie.

Sebastian lifted him up and sat him on his hip. "We'll those were from Santa, but daddy got you some thing special."

Wrapping his little arms around Sebastian's neck Ciel yawned and nodded. "What is it?"

Sebastian handed Ciel a little box. Opening the lid excitedly, and peering in side he saw a camera nestled on top of some tissue paper.

"What's this?"

Sebastian put Ciel on the ground and put the camera around his neck. He then lifted out a small thin paper.

"Its a plane ticket Ciel. How would you feel about taking a father and son holiday with me hmm? We could go to New York. Watch broadway, see the ball drop for New Year's Eve."

Ciel's eyes lit up, "just us?"

Sebastian picked him up again, patting his back and pulling him in close. "Just us cutie."


End file.
